The way it should have been
by kmmi95
Summary: The way I think the reunion between Brennan and Booth should have gone like in the episode called 'pain in the heart'. First bones fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

Brennan's POV

It was Booth's funeral. I know I should go but I figure that there is no point morning his body and I can't go. I physically can't. Going to that funeral would mean he was dead, a fact I couldn't accept, wouldn't accept. I wouldn't go, I would have to accept it then and I would be a sobbing wreck. I knew as soon as Cam, Hodgins, Angela and Sweets came up onto the platform what they were going to ask me. I pretended to not know they were there. I heard Hodgins tell me it was time. It wasn't, I wished I could freeze time. I pretended not to hear and went on talking about the remains in front of me.

"That's enough. We're going. Now." Said Cam voice from my right hand side.  
"I have remains to identify." I said. It was a really bad excuse and I knew that but it was the only one I could think of. Nobody knew the real reason I didn't want to go. "He could have a family." I continued, it sounded like I was talking about the remains but I wasn't. Booth had left me with a great big hole in my heart, in my life, in my family.  
"He's 500 years old." Said Angela from my left hand side. "They've probably adjusted by now." She said. I knew that if he still had family alive they wouldn't have. It had been days since the shooting and I still hadn't adjusted to the knowledge that Booth was never coming back. What was I going to do without my best friend?  
"I'm not going. I've already made that clear." I said pleading with my eyes to Angela. She seemed to ignore it.  
"It's agent Booth's funeral Dr Brennan. Losing a loved one is..." I couldn't listen to anymore what did he know about losing a loved one apart from what his books had taught him?  
"A partner, Sweets. I lost a partner." I cut him off.  
"Someone close to you." He said, god did this boy not get it? "The funeral allows you to grieve to come to terms with his death." I was never going to be able to do that. Come to terms with his death.  
"The Arunts aboriginals' tribe in Australia grieve by burning down their village and moving to new one. That seems no crazier to me than gathering round a hole in the ground." To me it actually made more sense, you could grieve that way and let some anger out.  
"Being hostile won't..." Sweets said before Angela cut him off.  
"Brennan, a word" She said  
"Excuse me? Professional psychologist?" It was a good job I was focusing on Angela not his words or I would have laughed out loud at what the young man had just said. He may have the degree but he had no idea when it came to people and grief.  
"Look, I know how you see things, and I respect that, but I need to ask you a favour." Said Angela staring into my eyes. She then held up a funeral card with Booth on the front I held onto my emotions. Just. "I have to go to the funeral. I won't be able to get though this alone. I've been crying for, like, days." She stated, although I can grantee she has not cried as much as me. "I really need your shoulder here." I needed a shoulder too but it wasn't Angela's. The person I needed a shoulder from was going to be in the box she wanted me to mourn over. "I need my best friend." Yeah, I needed mine too. I nodded in agreement. I agreed because I could not let my other best friend down as well that would be too much guilt for me to bear. I took of my lab coat and followed them out of the building and into the black cars that were sat outside the Jeffersonian. The drive and the service in the church went by in a flash. I was not paying attention at all. I tried to forget I was there and remember times with Booth. Before I knew it Angela was telling me it was time to go outside. I trudged along between countless graves before I came to the spot Booth's coffin was at. The priest said a few more words before Caroline stood up. I wasn't really listening to her speech but certain parts got to me. Parts I commented on uncaring whether people heard me. I heard the military drums start and the commander step forward to shout orders at them. I saw out of the corner of my eye I saw a man all dressed in black heading towards Booth's coffin. I wondered how he knew Booth, The commander never got to shout the order to fire though as a man from the tribute line pushed though the crowd. I thought it was highly disrespectful and was just about to turn around to see what had prompted him to move when I heard his voice say  
"Excuse me!" His voice sounded a lot like Booth's. I told myself that wasn't possible and then I saw his face. I was Booth. He wasn't dead! I was relieved, and then Angela turned to me and said  
"What the hell is going on?" As Booth and the other man started throwing punches. The feeling of Anger started to set in. Why didn't he tell me he was alive? I looked back at Booth and the man fighting as they crashed into the coffin sending it and its plastic dummy onto the floor. The man in black pushed Booth to the floor before landing on top of him and punching him. I walked forward not thinking what I was doing though and bent down to pick up a plastic arm that had fell of the dummy. I straightened up to see that Booth had kicked the man off him. But I saw him reaching for gun and hit him before thinking about the actions it would stimulate. I barely heard the rest of the people at the funeral gasp as I turned to see my best friend stood back on his feet. My anger at him got the better of me as walked forward to stand in front of him. He said something but I was too blinded by pain and hurt to hear and punched him forcefully in the jaw. He fell backwards and I span around and started to walk back to the car in which I had come from. I heard footsteps behind me but didn't care who they belonged to. I sat in the car I had come in and waited for the rest of my team to get in so I could go back to the lab.

The ride back was spent in silence and as soon as we got back to the lab I put on my lab coat and went down into limbo.

Thanks for reading the next chapter will be posted tomorrow night thanks again  
Yours, Kmmi95  
XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Booth's POV

I knew as soon as I heard her say to Angela that she would have gladly taken the bullet that was meant for her, that the FBI hadn't told her the truth. They hadn't told her that the shot was organised, that I had been underground as to catch a crime lord that was stood not too far away from her. She was on the list to be told I wondered why she hadn't been. As Caroline carried on with her speech I truly looked at Bones. To the outside world she looked fine but to me I could tell she hadn't dealt well with my 'Death'. The circles that sometimes lightly rimmed her eyes were darker. Her hair didn't have a curl in it like it normally did. It hung limp round her face. Her face that was whiter and slimmer than it had been the last time I had seen her. Oh yes she looked beautiful still but I could tell that she had been left alone to deal with her grief.  
"If God was so merciful Booth wouldn't have died." Said Brennan's voice knocking me out of my own thoughts. That just confirmed what I had been thinking they had definitely had not told her I was alive. That was not good, very not good. Just then the drill sergeant started calling orders, I followed them until I saw my target moving towards the coffin, and I knew then was my chance. I pushed though the crowd, saying excuse me as I went. I punched my target and then things got bad. We started to fight, knocking the coffin off the table in the process, the plastic dummy falling out in front of Brennan's feet. I kicked the Crime lord off me and he flew backwards. I turned my head looking at Bones who had moved to the plastic dummy and picked up an arm. Don't do anything stupid Bones, I kept repeating in my head as she walked back over to my target and hit him so hard it knocked him out. It was then I saw the gun that had been in his hands fly out of them. She must have seen the gun and done it to save me. I stood up as she made her way towards me.  
"Nice shot Bones." I said as she came towards me. She mustn't have heard me but I didn't have time to ponder the fact before I was on the floor again. Knocked down by the force of the punch I had just received from my partner. To anyone else it may have seemed like anger on her face, but I saw the look of hurt in her eyes. She turned round and walked back towards the car before I got the chance to get to my feet. Cam came over and held out a hand to help me get up. I took it and hoisted myself up to a standing position. I walked towards the car not bothering to wonder who was following me. My eyes were fully focused on the retreating figure in front of me. I made sure not to get in the same car as Bones. So I got in with Sweets and Cam. None of us spoke on the way back to the Jeffersonian. Whether it was anger that was stopping them from talking to me or shock I didn't know but be honest I didn't care. The only person's reaction I was bothered about was Brennan's and she wasn't there.

When our car pulled up outside I threw open the door and ran to where Angela and Hodgins were getting out of the car.  
"Where is she?" I said. Both said she bolted for the doors as soon as the car had started to slow. I ran into the museum running towards the medico-legal lab. I had a good guess where she was. I was just afraid of when I found her what state she would be in.  
I was right at where I thought she was. I walked down the last few stairs in limbo to be met by a sight that made my heart break. Temperance Brennan was sat in the south east corner of the room. Her legs pulled up to her chest with her head resting ontop of them. Her frame shaking with the sobs I could hear from where I was. I walked towards her slowly not wanting to startle her. I bent down in front of her, before sighing.  
"Oh bones what am I going to do with you?" at the sound of my voice her head shot up, her eyes locking with mine.  
"You can start by leaving me alone." She snapped the anger in her voice was obvious but so was the hurt. The sobs had stopped now but the tears were still running down her face  
"I will but I want to tell you that you were meant to know that was alive. I gave a list to the FBI of people to inform that I wasn't dead and you were second on that list right under Parker."  
"And what? You expect it to be okay now?" She asked her tone unchanging.  
"No I just wanted you to know that it wasn't me that decided you weren't to know. It wasn't my fault"  
"Well I want to let you know something too. No it wasn't you that decided I wasn't to know, but it was you that left me on my own. I cried in the street for hours once they told me you were dead. Hodgins had to lift me up and sit with me until I stopped crying. He sat and he looked after me when you weren't there to. It was your fault that I nearly crashed my car because I couldn't see where I was going because of the tears. It was your fault I ended up barricading myself in your flat that night. It was your fault that I have cried myself to sleep every night in your bed wishing you would come back. It was your fault that I have spent all my time either here at work or in your flat crying. It is your fault no one had talked to me days because they didn't know what to say. It was your fault I felt so guilty because I had caused your death. It was your fault I wasn't going to go to your funeral because I couldn't bear to say goodbye. It was your fault that when I was sleeping I was plagued with nightmares of your death. It was your fault that when I wasn't working or crying because of your death I was crying because I never got the chance to tell you I loved you. It was your fault..."  
She stopped because she couldn't speak though the force of her sobs. I acted without thinking I moved her so she was sitting across me and I sat and stroked her hair telling her I was sorry. She deserved so much more than that but that was all I could make my mouth say. I seemed like hours later when she looked up at me with red puffy eyes. The tracks where the tear had run down her face glistening in the lights.  
"I'm so sorry bones I really am. I never thought that they wouldn't tell you."  
"It's alright I know it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for breaking down like that it shouldn't have happened, and I'm sorry if you thought any of that was inappropriate." I cut her off then not understanding what she meant.  
"What do you mean inappropriate?" I asked her looking into her startling blue eyes.  
"I told you how I feel for you; I know I shouldn't care for you that much and it may harm our partnership but..." She stopped there. Her voice being silenced by my mouth. It wasn't a hot kiss it was a kiss to show her that I loved her. I finished the kiss not wanting her to become scared of me.  
"Is that too inappropriate for you Bones?" I asked with my best cheeky grin on my face. She smiled back and we sat just looking at each other, it felt like hours, day to the two of us but some part of my brain told me it was more likely to be about 10 minutes. Slowly I let go off her and she moved of me so I could stand. I leant down and put hand out for her to grasp hold off. I pulled her up a little too forcefully and she went flying into my arms we both chuckled lightly before I spoke.  
"Ready to go face the rest of the world?" I asked her.  
She looked at me, squeezed my hand and replied.  
"Only if your coming too."  
with that we both made our way back up the stairs to face the rest of the squint squad.

And that is it people, I wasn't going to write what was left of the episodeso I stopped there, Thanks for reading and reviewing means a lot so thanks  
Yours Kmmi95  
XXX


End file.
